Care and Love
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: KyuMin story/ Ketika kau merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar akan kehilangan seseorang, saat itulah sebenarnya kau memang benar-benar sudah kehilangannya/ T plus/ Yaoi/ OS/ RnR/ DLDR


**.**

**Care and Love**

**.**

**Story about Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**.**

**Rate T (+)**

_**.**_

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik Lee Sanghyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada dalam cerita ini karena kecintaan saya pada mereka. Ide cerita muncul dari obrolan GaJe bersama Mami Ju2e. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sunbaenim, perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!"_

.

0OOOOO0

.

Kalimat itu masih saja berdengung di telinga Sungmin meskipun nyatanya, kalimat itu diucapkan satu tahun yang lalu di hadapannya oleh seorang idiot (bagi Sungmin) bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang baru saja memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo pria dengan nekatnya datang padanya dan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tanggapan Sungmin? Tak terucap sekalipun jawaban 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' dari mulutnya karena ia sudah keburu ditarik pergi oleh partner duetnya, Kim Ryeowook, yang berteriak padanya saat itu bahwa mereka sudah terlambat untuk berada di meja siaran radio.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di bawah agensi yang sama. Kyuhyun yang seorang penyanyi solo muda namanya langsung melejit tinggi sejak pertama debut dan menjadi pujaan gadis-gadis remaja. Namanya sudah menjadi pergunjingan sejak dia menjadi _trainee_ karena suara indah dan bakatnya yang tak diragukan lagi selalu mengundang decak kagum para penikmat musik di luar sana.

Sedangkan Sungmin menilai dirinya beruntung, ia merasa dirinya hanya ada di level rata-rata. Masuk ke perusahaan besar seperti sekarang ini merupakan hal yang tak akan Sungmin sia-siakan. Oleh karena itu ia menjadi seorang pekerja keras yang mengedepankan profesionalitas dan kesempurnaan dalam setiap pekerjaannya.

Bersanding dengan Kim Ryeowook sebagai penyanyi sekaligus DJ di radio milik agensinya, mendapatkan kesempatan bermain drama musical hingga meraih posisi sebagai pemeran utama merupakan hasil kerja keras Sungmin sejak menjalani masa _trainee_ nya yang tidaklah sebentar.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang latihan musik dengan perlahan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu ia memegang pundaknya dan dengan perlahan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melemaskan otot lehernya.

"Kau lelah, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba pelukan dan ciuman singkat di keningnya Sungmin dapatkan. Dengan sedikit berjengit karena terkejut, ia lalu melepaskan lingkaran tangan di pinggangnya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Kyuhyun? Bukankah jadwal latihanmu sudah selesai?" Sungmin tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sentuhan itu sudah terlalu familiar, ditambah bisikan suara berat yang menyapa telinganya barusan.

"Aku memang menunggumu, kok. Lagipula setelah ini aku _free_. Aku tahu kau pasti datang lebih awal dibanding Wookie-hyung kemari" Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja tempat Sungmin meletakkan tasnya.

Kyuhyun sangat hafal bahwa pria manis di depannya ini memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi. Selalu datang sebelum jadwal yang ditentukan, dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Kyuhyun menyukai hal ini, karena dengan begini, ia bisa berduaan dengan Sungmin meskipun hanya sebentar seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa ini? Lagu baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi partitur lagu.

"Hm, Wookie yang membuatnya. Aku belum terlalu hafal, padahal ini akan kami bawakan untuk konser tahunan agensi kita nanti" Jawab Sungmin sambil menutup tasnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu" Tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng mendengarnya "Kau tak akan membantu, Kyuhyun. Kau hanya akan mengganggu. Aku akan sulit berkonsentrasi kalau ada kau. Sekarang lebih baik pulanglah ke apartemen. Istirahatlah, jangan sampai kau sakit"

Meskipun kecewa mendengar ucapan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tetap memberikan senyumnya pada Sungmin. Ia meraih jemari Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut "Aku suka perhatianmu. Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan menunggumu disana"

Sungmin mengernyit "Maksudku, pulang ke apartemenmu sendiri. Bukan ke apartemenku" protesnya. Sudah tak terhitung memang jumlahnya, berapa kali Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di apartemennya begitu saja. Itu karena Sungmin entah kenapa mau-mau saja memberikan password apartemennya kepada Kyuhyun secara cuma-cuma.

"Milikku adalah milikmu, begitupula sebaliknya. Bukankah begitu?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Ia turun dari meja dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu lelah, ne? Kulihat kau tidak terlalu sehat akhir-akhir ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap mata Sungmin. Lalu tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Sungmin dan ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menahan bibir Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun keberatan.

"Baik! Baik! Tak perlu katakan lagi alasannya. Aku mengerti" Kyuhyun mencegah Sungmin mengatakan alasan penolakannya terhadap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin terlihat hendak berbicara padanya.

_Ini tempat umum. Bahaya jika ada yang melihat._

Kyuhyun sudah hafal alasan Sungmin. Meskipun saat ini, mereka berada di ruang latihan khusus yang tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, kecuali kalau memang ia sudah terjadwal menggunakannya. Sedangkan saat ini, jadwal latihan Sungmin-Wookie setelah jadwal latihan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Otomatis, tak ada orang lain selain mereka, kan?

Namun Kyuhyun tak mau memaksa, ia tak mau nanti ujung-ujungnya dia mendapatkan muka cemberut Sungmin karena ulahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di ruang latihan itu.

.

0OOOOO0

.

"Teman tapi mesra, hubungan tanpa status, lalu apa lagi ya sebutan yang cocok.." Changmin nampak tengah berfikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Sudahlah, aku kemari untuk mengajakmu minum. Jangan sampai kau merusak moodku" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menenggak wine yang ada di gelasnya.

"Betah sekali kau digantung Sungmin hyung begini, Kyu!" Ucap Changmin tanpa mempedulikan protes Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak menggantungku. Kami sudah menjadi kekasih"

"Tapi dia tak pernah menjawab 'ya' untuk perasaanmu"

"Dia diam, itu berarti dia menerimaku. Lagipula selama ini dia membiarkanku terus ada di dekatnya. Bernyanyi untuknya bahkan memeluknya ketika tidur" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia memang percaya dan melihat sendiri bagaimana sahabatnya ini dekat dengan senior manis itu. Tapi nyatanya, kondisi Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini juga sama dengan orang yang tengah patah hati. Memang Sungmin tak pernah menolak keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya, tapi Sungmin juga tak pernah menerima perasaan Kyuhyun, bukan? Apa namanya kalau bukan Sungmin tengah 'menggantung' Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa dia begitu ya? Masa sih makhluk manis begitu tega mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki begini?" Gumam Changmin. Dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali menuangkan wine dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Sudahlah Kyu, cari laki-laki lain saja!" Usul Changmin tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun sontak melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tajam "Aku mencintai Sungmin bukan karena dia laki-laki atau dia perempuan. Tapi karena dia Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"

.

0OOOOO0

.

Hari ini Sungmin memulai harinya dengan kecupan Kyuhyun di matanya. Sungmin yang masih mengantuk terpaksa segera bangun karena dia tak mau memperpanjang tidurnya dan menanggung resiko kecupan-kecupan Kyuhyun di bibir atau tempat lain di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lagipula ciuman Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, namun anehnya Sungmin tak pernah keberatan dan menyukai lumatan manis Kyuhyun yang membuatnya seperti tengah menikmati permen jelly yang ada di campuran es krim kesukaannya.

Ingin sarapan bersama.

Itulah alasan Kyuhyun ada di apartemen Sungmin pagi ini. Bahkan masih terlalu pagi. Ini karena Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat ingin melepas rindu dengan Sungmin-nya dan tak mau melewatkan wajah bangun tidur Sungmin yang begitu indah baginya. Dan alasan yang lain, Kyuhyun bahagia jika dirinya adalah sosok yang pertama Sungmin lihat ketika matanya terbuka saat bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Saranghae~" Dan kalimat cinta dari Kyuhyun pun sudah biasa Sungmin dengar sebagai kalimat pembuka harinya.

Kata 'aku menyukaimu' yang dulu Kyuhyun lontarkan pada Sungmin sudah lama digantinya. Begitupula dengan panggilan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Jika dulu Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan _sunbae, _sekarang ia bebas memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel _sunbae _bahkan _hyung _sekalipun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min" Kata cinta itu kembali terlontar dengan tulusnya dari mulut Kyuhyun, dibarengi dengan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun di tengkuk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggeliat dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan, Kyuhyun!" Ucap Sungmin. Tak pernah hingga saat ini ucapan '_nado'_ keluar dari bibir manis Sungmin untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan! Jangan menggangguku ketika aku memasak. Kalau kau memelukku begini aku tak bisa bergerak leluasa!" Sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, Sungmin yang tengah mengomel baginya sangat menggemaskan.

"Duduklah disitu dan tunggu aku selesai memasak. Setelah itu kita makan sama-sama" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ya, Min, baiklah" Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Kyuhyun tak akan bosan menunggu Sungmin, meskipun ia hanya disuguhi pemandangan punggung Sungmin di hadapannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga sarapan tersedia dan kini Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ketika baru saja Sungmin hendak menyuapkan sarapan ke mulutnya, _handphone_ nya berdering. Membuat Sungmin menunda sarapan dan memilih untuk menjawab teleponnya terlebih dahulu.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Kangin hyung?" Sungmin menyapa dengan antusias, disertai senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar yang tak bisa dilihat oleh si penelpon disana.

Namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi bahagia itu, tanpa sadar ia menurunkan sumpitnya, tak jadi menyuapkan sarapan ke mulutnya.

"Aku sedang sarapan. Baru saja. Tidak, Hyung tidak mengganggu kok" Sungmin bergerak agak menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Aku? Ya….sedang sendirian…" Sungmin menurunkan nada suaranya saat ini. Tentu saja ia tak enak hati karena nyatanya ia sedang tidak sendirian.

_Untuk apa kau berbohong padanya, Min? Kenapa tak katakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ada bersamamu saat ini? _

Sinar mata Kyuhyun meredup. Apa buruk bagi Sungmin jika si penelepon tahu bahwa ia sedang sarapan berdua dengan Kyuhyun?

"Sarapan dengan Hyung? Tentu saja aku mau!" tiba-tiba nada suara Sungmin kembali meninggi. Sangat antusias. Seiring dengan meningginya perasaan tidak suka yang sedang Kyuhyun alami sekarang.

"Eh? Menjemputku? Hmmm…tidak usah, Hyung. Aku bawa mobil sendiri saja. Kita bertemu disana saja ya. Hehe.." Kali ini nada bicara Sungmin terdengar begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun enggan menoleh ke belakang, dia tak mau menemukan Sungminnya tengah tersenyum manis karena tersipu dengan pipi yang memerah saat ini. Tidak! Kyuhyun tak mau!

"Loh, kenapa tak dimakan, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali disamping Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Ini enak, kok! Bukannya kau suka? Aku tak memasukkan sayur di dalamnya" Kata Sungmin lagi

"Ah, iya…aku ingin menunggumu. " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu begitu. Kau pasti lapar, kan? Sekarang makanlah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menyuapkan sarapan ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya beberapa kali. Namun ia merasa sangat kesusahan dan sakit saat menelannya. Hingga ia perlu memegangi lehernya dan segera mengambil air untuk minum. Kyuhyun kesakitan, sangat sakit hingga membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia mencoba menghirup udara dan menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu berangkat" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Sungmin menghentikan sarapannya sejenak.

"Tidak perlu, aku bawa mobil sendiri sa-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu dengan mobilku. Kau berangkat bersamaku." Perkataan Kyuhyun terdengar mutlak, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku karena Kyuhyun memotong begitu saja ucapannya.

Sungmin menunduk dan berpikir. Ini bukan Kyuhyun yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum untuknya. Sungmin mendongak sedikit mencoba melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memakan sarapan di sebelahnya. Dan Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar disertai sorot mata yang begitu dingin.

.

0OOOOO0

.

"Ah, Sungmin hyung!" Sapa Changmin saat bertemu dengan Sungmin di lobbi gedung agensi mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Changmin. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama memasuki gedung.

"Diantar Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin, membuat Sungmin spontan menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

'_Bagaimana anak ini tahu?'_

Changmin segera menyadari pandangan heran Sungmin padanya. "A..ah, itu…hanya menebak, hehe"

"Menebak? Kenapa menebak seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin lebih heran lagi.

'_Bodoh!_' Changmin mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Merutuki kenapa dia pakai alasan menebak segala, tentu saja Sungmin lebih curiga. Kenapa pula mulutnya tidak memilih alasan yang tepat misal seperti '_Kebetulan melihat mobil Kyuhyun tadi _'

"Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun, ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hmmm…ya..begitulah, mungkin karena kami seumuran dan memiliki hobi yang sama" Jawab Changmin, ia agak lega karena Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyuhyun bercerita apa padamu?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu dengan mendongak ia menatap lurus ke mata Changmin

"Eh?"

Sungmin masih menunggu, seperti tengah menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Hal itu membuat Changmin berdiri kaku. Di otaknya otomatis berputar apa yang Kyuhyun selalu katakan padanya jika Kyuhyun tengah berbicara tentang Sungminnya '_Dia tak menginginkan siapapun tahu, jadi jaga mulutmu!_'

**Ting!**

Tiba-tiba pintu lift yang ada di hadapan mereka terbuka. Sungmin dan Changmin melangkah masuk, dan mereka melihat seorang senior yang mereka kenal berada di dalam lift sendirian

"Kangin hyung!" Sungmin memanggil disertai senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Lalu ia asyik mengobrol dengan Kangin di dalam lift, sementara Changmin hanya terdiam sekaligus membatin '_Sepertinya bukan hanya digantung, tapi Kyuhyun sudah jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan_'

.

0OOOOO0

.

'Min, sibuk kah? Apa kau sudah makan?'

'**Aku belum lapar, lagipula sebentar lagi jadwal siaran dimulai'**

'Makanlah dulu meskipun sedikit, atau siapkan makanan di meja siaran agar perutmu tak kosong, kau bisa makan saat jeda nanti kan?'

'**Ya, aku akan makan ketika lapar nanti, kau sudah makan?'**

'Sudah, baiklah, jangan terlalu lelah, ingat kau harus makan, tak boleh menunda. Nanti kau sakit'

'**Ya, aku tahu'**

'Baiklah, sampai nanti Min, aku mencintaimu'

'**Hm, sampai nanti'**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat ia mengakhiri kiriman pesan singkatnya pada Sungmin. Sudah satu minggu ini baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiliki jadwal yang padat. Selain jadwal pribadi, satu minggu lagi adalah konser tour agensi mereka. Jadi mereka harus mempersiapkan diri.

Kyuhyun kali ini mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berduet dengan penyanyi wanita. Biasanya ia selalu _perform_ sendiri, atau dengan grup ballad bentukan agensi mereka. Bukan suatu hal yang sulit sebenarnya, tapi menyelaraskan suara pria dan wanita agar menghasilkan nada yang padu dan indah didengar perlu latihan ekstra keras. Oleh karena itu sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun tak bertemu dengan Sungmin dikarenakan kepadatan jadwal mereka.

"Hyuna-shi?" Kyuhyun menemukan partner duetnya di ruang latihan vocal. Partnernya ini masih pendatang baru, jadi Kyuhyun perlu banyak membantunya. Waktunya hampir sebagian besar dihabiskan untuk berlatih bersama mempersiapkan konser tour mereka.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-shi sudah datang?"

"Ini masih setengah jam lebih awal dari jadwal, rajin sekali" Komentar Kyuhyun

"Ini karena aku sedang tak ada jadwal apapun. Kebetulan Kyuhyun-shi juga datang awal, jadi kita memiliki waktu yang lebih lama untuk berlatih" Jawab Hyuna. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku perlu membeli air minum dulu" Kyuhyun berpamitan keluar menuju mesin penjual minuman di ujung lorong ruang latihannya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tawa renyah yang familiar di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, dari arah belakang dua orang laki-laki berjalan bersama sambil berbincang dan melewatinya begitu saja. Mungkin mereka tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka di depan mesin minuman otomatis itu.

Kyuhyun terus melihat dua punggung itu. Laki-laki yang lebih kecil adalah sosok yang dirindukannya beberapa hari ini. Lee Sungmin. Dan yang disebelahnya, adalah sunbae nya, yang ia tahu juga adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Kim Kangin.

Dua sosok itu menghilang berbelok ke arah lorong lain. Membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi entah kenapa tertahan di dadanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengalirkan pikiran positifnya. '_Tak ada yang special diantara mereka. Kangin hanya seorang sunbae yang Sungmin kagumi. Hanya itu' _

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya kembali. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri kembali.

.

0OOOOO0

.

"Uhuk!" Sungmin meraba lehernya. Sakit sekali rasanya, batuk membuat lehernya seperti tercekik. Ya Tuhan, waktu sudah sangat sempit menuju hari H tour konser mereka, tentu Sungmin begitu panik mendapati dirinya malah sakit begini.

Sungmin ingat, dia punya kapsul multivitamin yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Setidaknya kapsul itu bisa memperkuat daya tahan tubuhnya. Ia hanya perlu makan dan tidur setelah ini, lalu mengkonsumsi vitamin itu.

Sungmin meraba lagi lehernya, panas. Ia segera mengambil tasnya. Mengaduk-aduk isinya untuk menemukan botol kapsul yang ia maksud. Tapi Sungmin tak menemukannya. Ia berhenti sejenak, berfikir dimana terakhir kali ia melihat botol itu.

Sambil mengingat-ingat, lalu ia membuka laci meja nakasnya satu per satu. Nihil.

'_Dimana ya?'_

Sungmin merasa pusing, kepalanya bertambah sakit ketika ia harus tambah mengingat dimana botol kapsul itu. Akhirnya ia memilih merebahkan badannya.

"Kyuhyun…."

Entah kenapa nama itu begitu saja terucap. Mungkin karena selama ini memang Kyuhyun yang paling ribut jika Sungmin mulai tidak sehat begini. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan sibuk sendiri menyiapkan ini itu sementara Sungmin tinggal beristirahat dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Badannya seperti tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya. Terasa kosong, dan begitu sepi. '_Kemana Kyuhyun? Sudah beberapa hari dia tak terlihat sama sekali_'

.

0OOOOO0

.

Kyuhyun terus melirik layar _handphone_ nya yang dari tadi tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun gelisah. Ia sebetulnya tahu siapa yang menjadi sumber kegundahan hatinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Terlebih setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Changmin mengatakan padanya.

'_Aku sarankan kau berhenti sebelum terluka lebih jauh'_

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa sudah lama ia terluka, tapi ia selalu berusaha sendiri untuk menahan sakit yang melanda hatinya. Kyuhyun yakin, luka itu pasti akan sembuh dan tertutup, meskipun begitu lama. Tapi tak apa, Kyuhyun tetap memilih berjuang.

'_Dia suka atau tidak, tapi aku harus tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja'_

"Kyuhyun-shi?"

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti, tak jadi meraih _handphone_ nya untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

"Aku rasa bagian yang ini temponya masih terlalu cepat" Hyuna mendekati Kyuhyun sambil membawa teks lagu mereka.

Kyuhyun seperti ditarik paksa perhatiannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba fokus kembali "Oh ya? Coba kita cek sebentar kalau begitu"

**CKLEK!**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu ruang latihan yang dibuka seseorang " Wookie hyung?"

"Ah, hai…kalian masih berlatih? Silahkan lanjutkan, aku hanya mengambil barangku yang tertinggal saja." Jawab Ryeowook ramah saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Hyuna tengah berlatih bersama.

"Hyung sendirian? Mana Sungmin Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya, melihat Ryeowook, tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun teringat pada Sungmin.

"Entahlah dia akan datang atau tidak, mungkin dia masih sakit. Baiklah, aku ke ruang siaran dulu ya" Pamit Ryeowook, meninggalkan Hyuna yang tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas pamitannya dan Kyuhyun yang hanya terpaku karena ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

'_Sakit?'_

.

0OOOOO0

.

Sungmin tahu siapa yang membungkus perutnya dengan pelukan hangat seperti ini. Punggungnya pun bisa merasakan dada yang naik turun bernafas dengan teratur milik orang yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Bibir Sungmin melengkung tersenyum. Ia merasa nyaman.

Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan tubuh hangat yang ia suka. Mengulurkan tangannya, dan membalas pelukan dengan erat. Sungmin bergerak semakin merapat. Ia suka ketika telinganya mendengar degup jantung yang mengalun teratur ini. Lalu helai poninya akan tertiup deru nafas hangat yang keluar dari bibir orang yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Kyuhyun…."

Sungmin memanggil, akhirnya Kyuhyun datang juga padanya. Sungmin sangat tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup meninggalkannnya lama-lama. Perasaan rindu yang memenuhi dadanya terobati sudah, seiring dengan badannya yang terasa lebih ringan. Kepalanya yang tak lagi sakit dan lehernya yang sudah kembali membaik.

Sungmin membuka matanya, bersiap melihat wajah damai yang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Ide jahil melintas di kepalanya, ia akan memencet hidung Kyuhyun agar tak bisa bernafas, lalu mengecupi kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk, agar Kyuhyun terganggu tidurnya. Dan mungkin ciuman selamat pagi sebagai pembuka hari Kyuhyun adalah ide yang begitu bagus.

1…

2…

3…

Sungmin membuka matanya, lalu ia mengerjap, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terdiam seketika.

Kosong….

Ia masih sendirian….

Ternyata paginya masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu….

Tak ada siapapun bersamanya saat ini…

Tak ada Kyuhyun…

Sungmin bangun, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersender di kepala ranjang. Sepi, dia benar-benar tak menyukai ini. Pelupuk matanya terasa hangat secara tiba-tiba, pandangannya mulai terasa kabur. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya Tuhan, ia tak percaya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

**TING TONG!**

Seketika Sungmin tersadar. Ia menyeka matanya sebelum air matanya benar-benar mengalir. Ia segera beranjak menuju pintu depan.

'_Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah bertamu ke apartemennya?'_

"Hai Sungminnie, kau baru bangun? Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?" Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kangin saat dilihatnya Sungmin menyambutnya dengan penampilan paginya yang masih berpiyama.

"Kangin hyung…" Sungmin balas tersenyum. Mempersilakan Kangin masuk. Ia lupa jika pagi ini ia telah membuat janji dengan Kangin untuk sarapan bersama.

Sungmin segera membersihkan dirinya, tak memakan waktu lama karena tak mau membiarkan tamu istimewanya menunggu terlalu lama. Setelah ia menilai penampilannya rapid an cukup santai, ia mengajak Kangin menuju dapurnya.

Mereka akan sarapan dengan masakan istimewa yang Sungmin buat sendiri. Sungmin membiarkan Kangin memperhatikannya berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. Sementara Sungmin dengan terampilnya menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam memasak menu andalannya.

Tak lama sarapan tersaji di meja. Mereka makan berdua dengan nikmatnya, saling tertawa dan berbagi cerita. Setelah itu membereskan piring-piring kotor dan mencuci bersama, diiringi gelak tawa karena candaan yang terlontar. Bahkan cipratan air ke wajah mulai menjadi bahan candaan mereka kini.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa. Benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera bertemu kekasih hatinya. Lama tak bertemu dan begitu tahu kabarnya, ternyata Sungmin malah sakit. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa tenang. Walau ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selama tiga jam semalam, ia tak peduli. Ia ingin bertemu Sungmin sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu sang pemilik apartemen untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Lalu ia segera masuk dan mencari sosok si penghuni.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Cipratan air itu masuk ke mata Sungmin. Membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Matanya terasa sangat pedih.

"Maaf, Sungminnie…maafkan aku" Kangin tampak menyesal, ia segera membawa Sungmin untuk duduk. Lalu ia membantu Sungmin meniup-niup matanya dengan perlahan.

Nafas hangat yang mengaliri wajahnya membuat Sungmin terhenyak. Ia dengan perlahan membuka matanya, dan disuguhi pemandangan bibir Kangin yang tengah meniup-niup matanya dengan begitu lembut.

'_Ini terlalu dekat'_

Kangin yang menyadari bahwa Sungmin tengah menatap lekat padanya, membuat Kangin merasa terdorong untuk mendekat dan terus mendekat. Hingga bibir yang tengah terbuka itu dapat digapai oleh bibirnya sendiri. Dan dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir itu.

Sungmin mengerjap. '_Jadi sekarang kami berciuman?!_'

Sungmin kembali mengerjap. Melihat Kangin dengan perlahan menutup matanya. Sementara Bibir mereka masih saling bersentuhan.

Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa ini terasa hambar? Bahkan tak ada detak jantung yang saling berpacu. Tak ada desir aneh yang dia rasakan. Membuat Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya dan dengan perlahan mundur menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan….!"

Suara itu membuat Sungmin menoleh, disusul Kangin. Mereka berdua terkejut. Menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di dekat pintu dapur.

"Ya Tuhan…Sungmin…." Kyuhyun kembali berucap dengan suara lirih yang bergetar. Tak ada yang bisa dia katakan lagi. Dadanya begitu sesak, ia jadi sulit untuk bernafas. Rasanya begitu sakit menjalar ke seluruh sendi-sendi di tubuhnya, hingga kepalanya menjadi pening.

Sungmin dan Kangin pun hanya diam membeku. Kangin begitu bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul disini. Sementara itu diamnya Sungmin memiliki arti lain. Sungmin melihat, mata yang tengah memandangnya nanar itu, kini tengah terluka. Entah kenapa membuat Sungmin seperti dihantam keras oleh perasaan bersalah yang begitu dalam.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Seharusnya mungkin Kyuhyun mendengarkan apa yang Changmin bilang. Seharusnya! Agar dia tak sesakit ini!

Sakit! Sakit! Demi Tuhan ini begitu sakit!

Kyuhyun terus terdiam di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Membiarkan dirinya benar-benar menangis kali ini.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Konser tour mulai berjalan. Dan Sungmin merasakan dirinya begitu payah saat ini. Dia harus memberikan performa terbaik ditengah kekacauan hatinya. Hampir saja Sungmin menghancurkan sisi _perfectionis_ yang ada pada dirinya. Profesionalitas tetap harus dijaganya. Padahal, ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa tersenyum dengan baik saat ini. Ia nyaris selalu kehilangan fokus dan semangatnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun hatinya begini kacau dan moodnya begitu buruk seperti saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Nama Cho Kyuhyun selalu mengisi kekhawatiran dalam benaknya. Baru kali ini Sungmin merasakan dan menyadari, bahwa selama ini dia baik-baik saja ketika Kyuhyun hadir dalam hari-harinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya khawatir pada Sungmin yang saat ini terus terdiam di depan cermin wastafel _rest room_. Ryeowook menyerahkan handuk ketika Sungmin terus membiarkan air membasahi wajah dan rambutnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir" Ucap Ryeowook ketika Sungmin masih terdiam.

"Maaf..maafkan aku, Wookie…" Ucap Sungmin lirih, sambil menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku rasa aku ingin sendiri saat ini"

Wookie mengangguk, mencoba memahami rekan duetnya ini. Ia meninggalkan Sungmin setelah ia menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan.

Ketika Ryeowook keluar dari _rest room_ itu, seseorang kemudian masuk dan sontak membuat Sungmin hanya bisa diam membeku.

'Kyuhyun!'

Kyuhyun juga sempat menunjukkan keterkejutannya saat bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli dan segera berlalu melangkah menuju wastafel disebelah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya. Mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara parau Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Kyu…"

Panggilan itu begitu lirih, membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

Lagi-lagi tak ada kata yang terucap. Dada Sungmin berdegup tak karuan. Rasa bersalah memenuhi segenap perasaannya. Kyuhyun tak lagi menatapnya dengan hangat. Pandangan terluka itu masih ada di matanya dan Sungmin dengan jelas bisa melihatnya.

Kyuhyun melihat tetes-tetes air dari rambut Sungmin mulai membasahi jas yang tengah Sungmin pakai, Ia memilih mengambil handuk yang ada disebelah Sungmin dan mengusap pelan wajah dan rambut Sungmin.

"Kau bisa sakit jika membiarkan rambutmu basah begini" Ucapnya sambil mengeringkan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ini salah satu bentuk perhatian kecil Kyuhyun yang setiap hari selalu dirasakannya dulu.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin dan memberikan handuk itu padanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun melesat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

0OOOOO0

.

"Kau terus murung selama konser ini, Min. Tidak ada yang tidak menyadari hal ini." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin hanya terus terdiam. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa tak antusias lagi menanggapi Kangin, senior favoritnya.

Kangin menghela nafas kasar, lalu ia berucap "Maafkan aku…."

Ucapan maaf Kangin membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukannya saat itu" Lanjut Kangin

"Bukan salah Hyung, aku toh tak menolaknya saat itu…." Balas Sungmin datar.

"Tapi semuanya jadi jelas, bukan?" Kangin tersenyum saat Sungmin menoleh lagi ke arahnya sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Kau jadi tahu siapa yang ada di hatimu, bukan? Dan jujur, sebetulnya aku merasa patah hati. Tapi….aku rela jika orang itu adalah Kyuhyun"

"Hyung?" Sungmin masih tak mengerti maksud Kangin.

"Selama ini, siapa yang tak melihat perhatian Kyuhyun padamu? Dia tak pernah berhenti meskipun kau tak pernah menanggapinya, bukan? Sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke apartemenmu. Tapi itu satu bukti bahwa kau membuka hati untuknya. Hanya orang yang kau anggap special yang boleh mengetahui password apartemenmu. Aku benar, bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam, menyimak benar kata-kata Kangin saat ini.

" Kyuhyun pria yang hebat. Dia tulus menyayangimu. Dan aku tahu dia begitu mencintaimu. Begitupula kau, Sungmin. Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa kau juga mencintainya?" Tanya Kangin.

"Aku…." Sungmin tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau seperti kehilangan arah. Kau seperti tak berpijak saat ini. Kau kacau balau karena memikirkan Kyuhyun, bukan?" Kangin kembali mengatakan pendapatnya. Mencoba terus menyadarkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mencerna dengan baik ucapan Kangin. Hingga ia merasakan Kangin menepuk pundaknya dan berdiri sambil tersenyum "Sudahlah, kau memang mencintainya. Sekarang, berjuanglah untuk Kyuhyun. Dia sepertinya lebih tersiksa karenamu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang duduk sendirian di taman hotel yang mereka tempati untuk acara konser tour mereka.

.

0OOOOO0

.

Hyuna mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah sendirian di pinggir kolam renang hotel. Dia memberikan senyum manisnya ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-shi sudah menunggu lama?" Tanyanya yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Hyuna sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Besok konser penutupan, rasanya sedih, aku senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu. " Jawab Hyuna. Ia melangkah menyusuri tepian kolam renang. Disusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ya, aku juga, kau partner yang menyenangkan" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Hyuna tersipu senang.

"Aku jadi lebih mengenalmu dan merasa lebih dekat denganmu. Tapi waktunya begitu singkat" Lanjut Hyuna. Ia lalu berhenti melangkah, begitupula Kyuhyun, yang kini berdiri di sampingnya menghadap ke arah kolam renang.

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam singkat.

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Membuat air di kolam renang beriak kecil.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengamu.." Tiba-tiba Hyuna berucap. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

Tatapan mereka yang bertemu membuat Hyuna seketika menunduk malu "Sejak kau meminta nomor telponku saat itu, aku…" Hyuna semakin gugup. Lalu ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun ada di pundaknya, membuat Hyuna mendongak dan mendapati senyum Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih…"

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka, sesosok pemuda manis tengah memasang wajah pucat. Tak tahan dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya, ia segera berlari menjauh pergi.

Sungmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk segera menemui Kyuhyun akan berakhir dengan penyesalan begini. Awalnya ia merasa beruntung, ketika menemukan Kyuhyun ada di taman hotel yang sama dengannya. Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mendatangi kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bicara dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang '_Ketika kau merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar akan kehilangan seseorang, saat itulah sebenarnya kau memang benar-benar sudah kehilangannya'_

.

0OOOOO0

.

Konser tour penutupan telah berakhir sukses. Malam ini semua berpesta sepuas hati, besok mereka memiliki jadwal libur sehari sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras dan dedikasi yang begitu tinggi, manajemen begitu berterimakasih dan menghargai usaha mereka.

Makanan berlimpah, cake dan wine menjadi sajian mereka. Ada pula yang bermain game dan beberapa bermain musik sambil bernyanyi puas. Namun semua kebisingan itu tak berpengaruh terhadap mood Sungmin. Dia hanya terus meminum isi botol-botol anggur di depannya tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang sudah bertambah sakit dan matanya yang mulai tak focus.

Kyuhyun bukannya tak melihat itu. Suara Ryeowook yang terus memperingatkan Sungmin supaya berhenti terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dari tempat duduknya yang tak begitu jauh dari Ryeowook-Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang tengah kesulitan hendak memapah Sungmin pergi.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak mendekati mereka, menawarkan bantuan pada Ryeowook "Kebetulan aku juga hendak ke kamar. Biar Sungmin hyung bersamaku saja" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang mendengar itu mendesah lega. Ia akui ia sangat kewalahan menghadapi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun selama ini memang dekat dan begitu baik terhadap Sungmin hyung-nya. Ryeowook pun menyadari hubungan seperti apa yang tengah terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah, tolong ya…" Ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera membawa Sungmin keluar dari pesta itu.

"Mau kemana? Ini kita mau kemanaaaa?" Sungmin mulai meracau.

"Ke kamar. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Lebih baik kau tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari terus melangkah dan memapah Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti. Ia lalu menoleh sambil menyipitkan matanya memandang orang disebelahnya. Sungmin mengenali wajah ini, ia tersenyum "Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Sungmin mengangkat satu tangannya yang terbebas untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…." Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Menggerakkan ibu jarinya disana. Ia merasa begitu rindu dengan wajah ini.

Sungmin lalu menjijit, dan ia mendorong dirinya mendekat untuk meraih bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghindar dan memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka masih di koridor hotel. Siapapun bisa berpapasan dengan mereka saat ini.

"Jangan bodoh Sungmin!" Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan dengan cepat menyeret tubuh Sungmin untuk melangkah bersama.

Kamar Kyuhyun.

Tempat ini lebih dekat dibanding kamar Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun menilai ini lebih aman dibanding harus memapah Sungmin yang mabuk dan bertingkah diluar kendalinya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di ranjangnya. Sesaat Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, namun dengan cepat Sungmin segera bangun dan memeluk punggungnya. " Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tak boleh pergi!"

"Sungmin…"

Sungmin dengan kuat menarik Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun terjengkang ke belakang. Punggungnya menghantam kasar kasur empuknya membuat suara deritan ranjang.

Tanpa bisa bergerak banyak Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Sungmin sudah mengunci gerakannya dengan menduduki perutnya. Di atasnya, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan wajahnya yangmemerah marah.

"Aku benci merasakan sakit begini, Kyuhyun! Dan aku tak tahu aku harus bagaimana!" Sungmin mencengkram kerah kemeja putih yang tengah Kyuhyun kenakan.

Sungmin menunduk, meraih bibir Kyuhyun dan menggerakkan bibirnya tak beraturan, menggambarkan betapa berantakannya hatinya saat ini.

Gerakan kasar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia tak menduga Sungmin akan berbuat seperti ini. Sungmin melumatnya, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan terdiam, membiarkannya berada di posisi itu.

"Kau tak boleh melupakanku, Kyuhyun! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku!" Ucap Sungmin begitu menuntut. Ia memang egois. Dan ia memang harus egois saat ini demi mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

"Ming…." Kyuhyun memanggil dengan suara lembutnya. Dirasakannya pipinya basah teraliri air mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan begitu lembut. Suara merdu yang sarat akan perhatian itu sungguh meluluhkan hati Sungmin. Tak bisa apa-apa lagi, Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat "Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyun!"

.

0OOOOO0

.

Pagi-pagi Sungmin terbangun, dengkuran halus di sebelahnya membuat Sungmin menoleh. Kyuhyun kembali ada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun. Sungmin mendekat, mengecup kening Kyuhyun lalu ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya di cermin penampilannya begitu berantakan. Matanya begitu sembab. Entah sampai jam berapa Sungmin menangis tadi malam. Ia samar-samar masih mengingat apa yang terjadi. Alkohol memang membuatnya mabuk, tapi tak sampai membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Sungmin memilih membersihkan dirinya dan merapihkan penampilannya. Lalu membuat teh hangat dan secangkir kopi untuk Kyuhyun. Ia mencium kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, tak begitu bau. Dan ia rasa tak apa jika ia terus memakainya karena ia kini berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Otomatis tak ada pakaian gantinya disini.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menguap sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kau bangun?" Sungmin segera mendekat dan membawakan kopi ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku minta tehnya saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, melihat Sungmin membawa teh di tangan kirinya, sementara kopi di tangan kanannya.

"Hm, minumlah" Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meneguk sedikit dan setelahnya meletakkan teh di meja nakas. Dilihatnya Sungmin hanya terdiam di sampingnya tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin dalam pelukannya, dan meletakkan dagu di pundak Sungmin sembari mengendus leher Sungmin "Kau wangi…" ucapnya

"Aku sudah mandi" Jawab Sungmin "Semalam aku kacau sekali, pasti merepotkan. Maaf…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, diraihnya wajah Sungmin, membuat mereka berhadapan. "Wajahmu jelek sekali, matamu begitu sembab"

Komentar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merengut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tetap suka…" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam cukup lama, membuat Sungmin tak tahan, karena tahu Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya "Kau….kau benar-benar sudah punya kekasih sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin. Hatinya begitu sakit sebetulnya ketika melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengarnya. Pertanyaan yang begitu konyol bagi Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku sudah kehilangan kekasihku ketika aku melihatnya berciuman dengan orang lain di dapur apartemennya saat itu" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tentu tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin kembali merasa bersalah.

"Tapi kau sudah punya kekasih baru, bukan? Secepat itu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia tersenyum miris "Aku begitu terkejut"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kenapa Sungmin menyangka Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih sekarang?

"Kau dan Hyuna-shi terlihat begitu serasi. Itu bagus" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kerapuhannya kini.

Kyuhyun mendesah lirih. Ternyata ini sangkaan Sungmin tentangnya. "Aku tak bersamanya Min. Tak ada hubungan apapun. Aku dekat dengannya sebatas rekan duet saja" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil ia menggeser dirinya untuk lebih dekat bersama Sungmin. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan meraih tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Semalam harapanku kembali tumbuh saat kau bilang kau merindukanku. Bolehkah aku berharap lagi, Min?" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku begitu mencintaimu…" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Dengar Min, aku mencintaimu. Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin langsung berbalik, membuat pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas. Diraihnya segera wajah Kyuhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun yang tak siap terdorong ke belakang dan lagi-lagi ia terjatuh dengan Sungmin yang menindih tubuhnya.

Beberapa kali Sungmin mengecupi bibirnya. "Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun! Saranghae!" Ucap Sungmin di atas bibir Kyuhyun.

Kelegaan mengaliri hati Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sungmin terus memonopoli bibirnya. Dia tak bermimpi, karena saat ini ia telah bangun dan dianugerahi pagi yang begitu indah dengan Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasih hatinya.

Namun posisi di bawah seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa rugi, ia jadi tak leluasa menjelajah tubuh Sungmin yang sudah lama di dambakannya. Ia memutar tubuh mereka membuat tubuhnya kini ada di atas.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau tak berhenti menciumku, tidakkah kau telah membunyikan sirine bahaya bagi dirimu sendiri, Min? " Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Sungmin

"Bukan, Kyu. Aku sedang menyalakan lampu hijau saat ini. Memperbolehkanmu untuk meneruskan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu" Jawab Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau tahu kan apa yang menjadi keinginanku, Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun, yang dibalas oleh anggukan beberapa kali oleh Sungmin.

"Jadi, bolehkah?" Kyuhyun kembali memastikan.

"Kau terlalu lama, cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" Jawab Sungmin kembali menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat lidah Kyuhyun menggoda dan terus membelai dalam mulut Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan geli yang begitu nikmat.

Sungmin merasakan dirinya begitu ringan saat ini. Hatinya terisi penuh, tak lagi terasa hampa. Sungmin telah siap menyambut dengan sepenuh hati untuk cinta Kyuhyun. Ia akan memberikan yang terbaik pada Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun telah menantinya begitu lama dan bersabar demi dirinya.

.

**Benar kan, hanya dengan perhatian dan rasa sayang yang tulus tanpa henti, Cho Kyuhyun mampu membuat Lee Sungmin selalu ada bersamanya.**

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya, kalau saya bikin beginian. Typo dan gaya bahasa berantakan. Ceritanya memang biasa, tapi saya lagi punya cinta yang menggebu-gebu soalnya sama KyuMin. Terus ditambah kemakan rayuan Mami Ju2e tentang ide fic ini, ya sutra dengan kemampuan yang minim jadilah begini fic nya.

Tapi saya berterimakasih sama temen2 yang berkenan baca, juga untuk reader **Special Person, It's You! **yang punya kesabaran luar biasa terhadap author lelet ini. Maafkan saya ya….

**Terakhir, Saya mencintai kalian~~~**

**- Lee Sanghyun -**


End file.
